


Tuck In

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 'favourite food' prompt.</p><p>"Since childhood, icecream, custard and jelly had all been passed over for a blended mush of potato and pumpkin, beans and broccoli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck In

_Smushed veggies._

Whenever Sherlock was sick - that was the request. Since childhood, icecream, custard and jelly had all been passed over for a blended mush of potato and pumpkin, beans and broccoli. Mother found it strange, but obviously didn’t mind - at least one of her boys was eating his vegetables without having to be bribed.

He never told John about his odd food preference. There was no particular reason why. It was, he supposed, a ‘mother only’ thing; one of the few things in he thought of positively of her. She had always been genuinely kind when he was taken ill. Even Mycroft was ignored when Sherlock requested _smushed veggies_.

The last time he ate it was the night before he left home. He’d not told her he was leaving, but still she served it up without being asked. She knew ( _of course she did_ ), though he wasn’t sure how.

Their last ‘good’ night together; before university and before the drugs, before he stopped taking her calls and before she stopped trying.

***

_Sense memory_ , he considered as he walked through the kitchen, the smells from the vegetables on the stove assaulting his nose, _what an irritating concept._


End file.
